


【底特律：变人】仿生人性爱热线(Hank/Connor)

by DYMC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: *daddy kink*很馊，非常馊pwp





	【底特律：变人】仿生人性爱热线(Hank/Connor)

仿生人性爱热线

 

Hank × Connor

 

这是个很不一般的星期，在那个很不一般的冬天之后，底特律警局新上岗的仿生人警探康纳已经一整周都没有回“家”了。他倒是对自己的工作没什么不满之情，不如说作为一台警用型仿生人，适当的甚至强度稍高的工作让他反而更能体会到一种身体各部分机能都得到充分运转的妥帖感。处理器太过高级，每天不跑一跑简直浪费，富勒局长毫不吝啬地夸奖说他这一周处理的案件，大概可以超过全美所有优秀警探的总和，不愧是谈判专家啊。康纳很谦虚，自己只是完成了能力范围内的工作，如果未完成事件存在，就有人应当去处理，并不是为了证明仿生人要强过人类什么的。

汉克对这台原型机的谦虚不置可否，工作至少意味着有确定的上下班时间以及合理的工作量，不然只能算是被剥削的可怜奴隶。中年男人这周原本想好好为自家人权益抗争，结果不知是有心无心地被塞了一堆四处跑腿的外勤，甚至很少能够和自己的工作狂仿生人打上照面。唯一一次他们“独处”超过二十分钟，是周三中午安德森副队长在Chicken Feed门口的遮阳伞下解决自己卡路里超标的午饭时好巧不巧撞上了从警局出来倒垃圾，whatever，的仿生人。接着在本该温情脉脉的场合连续听了十九分钟的健康饮食讲座，主讲人RK800。不过至少最后一分钟康纳乖乖闭上了嘴，那是因为安德森副队长油盐不进，坚定不移地吃完了整个汉堡然后给了他一个匆忙的、炸鸡和可乐味的亲吻。仿生人的数据库在那个瞬间好像突然写入了什么错误代码，高热量的确让食物变得美味，尽管他只是从汉克的嘴唇上尝到了一点点垃圾食品灵魂的碎片罢了。

“晚上好，副队长。”距离下班时间已经过了两小时，康纳整理完最后一份文件，他桌上的显示器和额角一闪一闪的蓝色成了整个底特律警局唯二的光源，兢兢业业的仿生人决定给自己的搭档拨个电话。“晚上好，警探先生，请问你需要什么帮助吗。”汉克的声音懒洋洋的，直接在康纳的处理器内部响起。康纳以往从没觉得直接用大脑接听通话有什么不妥之处，但汉克听上去像是刚刚喝完一听冰啤酒的沙哑声音让他忍不住联想到每次去Cyberlife做常规检修时皮肤层接收到微弱的检测电流，但那个时候他的各个感知组件只不过是单独运行，大概更像是人类在休息日去做个按摩。“或者你只是觉得冷落了一个老男人，有那么一点内疚？”现在这股电流慢慢爬向奇怪的地方了。“我想知道您是否准备按时睡觉了，以及有没有记得和相扑玩上半个小时。”康纳不太自在地在椅子上挪了挪屁股，他偷偷打开了自己的性爱感知模块，只是情不自禁，嘿，仿生人对自己的伴侣有性冲动再正常不过了，这没什么值得羞耻的。“没有，如果你打算问这个，今晚有一场球赛。”电话那头传来一声什么东西接触地板的闷响，在稍微有点远、但对RK800来说完全可以忽略不计的距离，汉克从鼻腔发出一阵闷闷的低笑“谁是爸爸的乖孩子？”

“这一个月都有球赛，你应当做出一点取舍。”康纳的led一点点灌满黄色的光，他正在腾出运行空间，强行让自己的声音平缓无波“而且你不应该用这种敷衍的态度对待相扑，他绝对明白。”“噢，对，就是这样，那么现在谁想得到爸爸的奖励呢？”汉克用一种听上去类似于心不在焉的语气回答了一句，他不是在和相扑玩接球游戏，无疑不是。康纳认为自己没必要浪费精力在调整声音上了，鉴于他的超级大脑刚刚分析出“爸爸的奖励”有百分之二十五的调情和百分之七十的性暗示，他选择靠在椅背上解开自己的领带。

“是我最棒的孩子，他很爱我，而且想念我，我要奖励他。”汉克把散落的灰发一股脑向后捋上去，相扑在狗窝打瞌睡半天了，他扔出去的球孤零零地躺在地板上，中年人游刃有余地压低声音，他知道他的仿生人最受不了什么，像是只爱蹭着主人小腿撒娇的狗狗。“但他现在还应该再努力一下，他这段时间不太乖，这是一点小小的惩罚。”康纳闭上眼睛，一点鼻音和频率不太对的呼吸暴露了他的紧张，他不需要听任何人的指令，但现在他无法抗拒。“他应该脱掉制服，因为这是公共财产，再解开纽扣，因为到了睡觉的时间。”仿生人的手指依旧灵活，衬衣敞开露出一大片光滑柔软的胸腹肌肉和紧实的下腹。“副队长，如果你想知道，我可以控制这个显示器的摄像头……但你今晚就没法看球赛了。“电子小狗RK800也有自己的筹码，他在和电话那边博弈，康纳张开双腿，学着数据库里的资料和汉克曾经做过的那样隔着裤子从大腿内侧抚摸到半勃起的阴茎，刻意大声喘息让对面的人听见。

“……你真的是不乖的孩子，对吗康纳。”汉克故作挫败地叹了口气，姑且算作默认了他的机器小狗骇进警局电脑的摄像头和他面前的智能电视，由于光线昏暗而不甚清晰的画面经过零点几秒的缓冲出现在液晶屏幕上，中年人看到他的仿生人在笑。现在这个冷酷无情的谈判专家倒是会笑了，还不是普通的笑脸，是凶猛的肉食小动物在捕猎成功之后露出的、得偿所愿的微笑。“康纳不想要奖励，他认为自己应该被惩罚，因为他整整一周都没有……做个好孩子。”仿生人棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的，像是糖浆在锅子里煮得咕嘟冒泡，他像天真的小奶狗那样哼哼，但无论是谁上下打量个两秒，都能一眼看穿他并不纯洁，这台先进的原型机正一只手抓着西装裤下面鼓鼓囊囊的仿生硅胶器官，一只手把自己的左边乳头捏得通红肿起，浅蓝色的唾液在粉红的乳晕上显得水光盈盈。

“那爸爸就罚他不能脱掉裤子，康纳觉得如何？”安德森警探又一次感叹了现代科技狂风暴雨海啸山崩的可怕力量，几个月前他还想不到自己居然会看着仿生人自慰视频勃起，而且这视频还模糊得像一片摇摇晃晃烛光里的马赛克。底特律警局需要更新一下设备了，他是说，至少摄像头绝对是不合格的。康纳喉咙里的声音组件制造出一声难以置信的、颤抖的惊呼，就像他真的对这个残酷的、超性感的灰发审判官daddy的惩罚感到震惊和难以接受。他的手指为切实存在的羞耻感变得迟钝，但不至于解不开皮带和拉链，饱满的粉色头部沾满了亮晶晶的汁水，从前方打开的小口遮遮掩掩地暴露在空气里。“对不起……但是…”康纳真的很擅长伪装自己，或许在他的啜泣里也有半分真实的成分也说不定，他的手掌和五根细长的手指艰难地挤进布料和会阴之间狭窄的缝隙，并且让这台敏感的仿生人为之更多、更黏糊地呻吟“但是太湿了……好紧，我做不到。”“你在撒谎，我看到你在动你的手指。”汉克俯下身，胳膊肘搁在膝盖上，他的阴茎把睡裤顶起来一大块，不过中年男人还没看到让自己足够满意的画面。“现在把它们插进那个流水的地方堵住它，不然你会打湿椅子的。”

RK800，是的，如果他想，他永远能完美完成任何指令。康纳仿佛一颗在太阳下暴晒太久的黄油球，在椅子上黏糊糊地转动身体，他的整个臀部和两条结实的大腿现在都完完全全进入了摄像头的拍摄范围，跪趴的姿势使得裤子紧紧地裹住其下饱满的肉体。“呜——是的，但是裤子已经湿了。”身体内部滑腻而又层层叠叠的触感很奇妙，内里像有思想的生物似的蠕动着嘬吸那根可怜兮兮的手指，密集的传感器向大脑传送愉悦的指令，仿生人圣人一般地强迫自己去折磨自己来让所爱之人快乐，就算是画面质量差到令人发指，汉克也清楚地看见布料被从后穴源源不断溢出的汁液淋得透湿，贴在他知道手感一级棒的屁股上欲盖弥彰地挡住仿生人玩弄自己的手指。“然后再想想我会怎么做，隔着裤子捏住你的屁股，不得不说它们的形状真的很不错。”汉克漫不经心地抬眼看着他优秀的搭档双腿发抖，还咬着嘴唇一下下晃着腰在手指上操得自己不停地流水，好像他的手指不是捅进了自己的身体而是狠狠插进了一个熟透的水蜜桃，中年人把手伸进睡裤缓慢地撸动勃起的阴茎，回忆着这根硬邦邦的滚烫玩意挤开入口，饕足地在这局堪称艺术品的身体里开垦的感受，“然后隔着裤子用我的阴茎抵进中间的那条缝里，你知道吗，有时候我甚至觉得掰开你都看不到那个流水的洞。”康纳呜咽着夹紧了臀部，下意识的动作带来的快感不由分说地侵占了仍旧摇摇欲坠运行的处理器，他简直没法控制自己的声音和视觉模块，要是底特律警局养了猫，多半会配合他喵喵叫起来。“好了 ，现在脱掉裤子转过来，让爸爸看看你弄脏了裤子的昂贵屁股是哪里坏掉了。”

“我…前几天才去维护过……不会坏的，”康纳乖乖转身蹬掉早就成了累赘的长裤，冲着摄像头毫无廉耻地把两条腿挂在椅子扶手上，即使这种时候他也没忘记拿手指塞住自己，但很显然并没有太大作用，滑溜溜的浅蓝色黏液挂在他的大腿根和屁股上，还大有流向无辜椅子的趋势，“所以您可以随意使用我，但请您不要太粗暴。”我很贵的，这个恃宠而骄的仿生人此时还能洋洋得意地咽下半句潜台词，汉克在他看不见的客厅沙发上翻了个白眼，但你要知道现在可没人会千里迢迢跑过去操你，所以你最好还是安分一点。“我会顶在这个粉色的小洞上，但不会插进去，你知道自己该做什么吗？”康纳的拇指轻轻揉捏饱涨的龟头，仿佛真的被汉克烫到似的向上弹了下腰，肉感的臀肉和大腿被椅子和他自己的手捏得泛出色情的红痕，他梳得整整齐齐的刘海垂下来，随着抽动手指的动作扫过轮廓精美的眉骨和鼻梁。“嗯……求你，我会听话的，是我要的。”led灯快速地闪着红光，康纳觉得自己的系统马上要报错了，太多混乱的数据流几乎要冲出他的计算范围，没有等到汉克回答他，仿生人自作主张地增加了两根手指，狭窄的洞口被他粗暴的动作撑开，润滑液挤出让人耳热的水声，“副队长……呜，请您再——”“嗯…看来你的确很着急，那就再用力扭扭你的腰，还没有完全进去呢。”汉克的声音变得更加低沉且滚烫“我会把你的大腿狠狠地往两边分开，再用力地插进最深最紧的地方，你会像以前的每一次那样仰着头连声音都发不出来，被我顶得肩膀一耸一耸，抖得像只受惊的兔子。”康纳大口大口地吸入他并不需要的空气，如果他是个人类现在可能已经窒息了，可惜他现在只能凄凉地用手指把自己玩得脚趾都受不了地蜷起来，幻想如果电话那头的男人把自己按在床上、客厅的沙发上、地毯上、甚至墙壁上，或者就在现在空无一人只有他对面的显示屏亮着的警局里，这个他每天处理案件都要坐的椅子上，把他干得哭不出声，声音和视觉统统宕机，在他的仿生皮肤上留下自我修复都还要好几天所以他接下来上班都只能遮遮掩掩的鲜艳痕迹。

 

“你在想你身上会留下遮不住的痕迹对吗，康纳，那你得努力一些了，我们最优秀的警探身上挂着吻痕招摇过市可不太好。”汉克眯起眼睛加快了手上的速度，屏幕里的仿生人小腹抽动着，粉红的阴茎打在上面牵出几根亮晶晶的水线，他突然有了点新的想法，“但他们不会知道你屁股里还夹着我的精液……或许其他的仿生人会发现，毕竟他们不只是能看到表面，如果他们有心去看的话。”“不，不行，嗯，这样会故障的……”康纳放过了自己的阴茎，学着汉克那样从他的耳垂一路爱抚到下腹再到敏感柔软的腿根和会阴，三根手指豪无规律地拔出两厘米再狠狠插进去。“康纳又在撒谎了，你不仅不会故障，回答我，如果你愿意是不是还可以给爸爸怀个孩子？”“我可以，是的，您可以改装我……呜，汉克，我忍不住了…”康纳那双湿漉漉的小狗眼睛彻底被混乱的代码占领了，这个可怜的宝宝好像忘记了就算有了个仿生子宫，没有卵子可不会让他拥有一个长着汉克的蓝眼睛的孩子。

“那就用你的肚子全部盛好，一滴也不要流出来，爸爸会给你一个吻。”

 

 

康纳真没想到今天这个休息日第一个来警局报道的居然是能多划水就划水的安德森副队长，“噢，现在是早上五点半，很高兴见到您，副队长。”康纳朝穿着便装的汉克眨了眨眼，“但我认为今天休息日您应该在家保证充足的休息，鉴于您昨天晚上的睡眠质量并不高。”“我已经给你请了假，大忙人，现在别说话好好陪我吃完这顿该死的便利店早餐。”汉克语气倒是凶巴巴，表情却像看着相扑冲自己摇尾巴，“然后跟我回家好好享受你的仿生人假期吧。”

 

Fin.


End file.
